Notre faiblesse
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Emison ! Se déroule pendant l'épisode 15 de la saison 4. Emily arrive sur le lieu de rendez-vous que lui a donnée Alison, selon elle, sur une note, et se remémore un peu malgré elle la naissance d'une certaine inscription sur une pierre...


Notre faiblesse :

**Première fois que je poste une fic sur Pretty Little Liars puisque je suis plutôt habituée à écrire sur Glee mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ! En tout cas, pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette one-shot qui à surgit, comme ça, de mon esprit. **

**Attention un petit spoiler à prévoir de l'épisode 15 de la saison 4 !**

**Oh et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ...**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Emily regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. Peut-être avait-elle prise la mauvaise décision en venant ici. Peut-être devrait-elle rebrousser aussitôt chemin et avouer tout à Hanna, Spencer et Aria.<p>

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils lorsque le vent se leva et fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste avant de s'asseoir sur la grande pierre. Elle jeta une nouvelle fois un regard à l'inscription en rouge qu'elle et Alison avait faites il y a quelques années et serra les dents en sentant sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas retomber une nouvelle fois dans son piège. Elle avait assez donnée dans le jeu manipulateur/pervers d'Alison. Elle n'était plus la Emily docile et bêtement amoureuse d'une de ses meilleurs amies qui tirait profit des sentiments des autres. Elle n'était plus la Emily silencieuse, rétractée dans son mutisme, qui n'osait pas dire non à Alison. Elle avait grandie, mûrie et ouvert les yeux. Elle était avec Paige à présent. Mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir comment cette inscription en rouge était arrivée ici...

_5 ans plus tôt..._

_Emily écoutait d'un air admiratif Alison qui lui racontait comment elle avait rembarrée un garçon qui avait voulu couché avec elle lors d'une soirée organisé par son grand frère. _

_Dieu ce qu'elle était belle..._

_Soudain Alison s'arrêta net dans son histoire et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur, le sourcil haussé avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Emily cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas le brusque changement de comportement de son amie et rougit furieusement lorsqu'elle vit Alison se mettre à rire d'elle. _

_« Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire, n'est-ce pas ? » gloussa doucement Alison en ramenant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Emily regarda envieusement le geste puis se racla la gorge. _

_Sérieusement Em' ?! Concentres-toi un peu !, se gronda-t-elle mentalement en se redressant un peu sur la grand pierre sur laquelle les deux jeunes filles étaient assises. _

_« S-si... bien sur que si... » bégaya-t-elle, les joues en feu. _

_Alison l'examina silencieusement un long moment, avant de finir par lui donner un sourire. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire. Celui qui était uniquement réservé à Emily. Celui qui réussissait à enflammer le corps de la brune en une seconde et à embrouiller son esprit comme personne n'avait jamais réussit à le faire. Cette dernière sentit son cœur avoir un raté en le voyant. _

_Alison se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres tout en la regardant puis attrapa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Emily déglutit difficilement en observant leurs mains liées et ne put s'empêcher de constater avec émerveillement qu'elles s'emboîtaient à merveille. Comme si leurs mains étaient destinées à être ainsi. _

_« Tu sais que tu seras toujours ma préférée, n'est-ce pas Em' ? » murmura Alison, à travers ses longs cils. Emily sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit à sa plus grande frustration. _

_Alison dû comprendre sa nervosité car elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit un sourire encourageant en caressant de son pouce le dessus de la main d'Emily. _

_« Ces gars... ils ne sont rien pour moi... Vois-les comme... je ne sais pas... comme une couverture d'agent secret » sourit doucement Alison en haussant les épaules sous l'air peu convaincue de la brune « Nan, tu as raison, l'exemple de l'agent secret c'était nul... Non, vois-les comme... des assurances ! » s'écria la blonde d'un air satisfait. _

_Emily fronça les sourcils. _

_Des assurances ? Mais pourquoi Alison aurait-elle besoin d'assurances ? _

_« Des... des assurances de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle timidement, sa curiosité l'y poussant. _

_Alison sourit fièrement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait réussit à faire parler la latina et haussa les épaules. _

_« Rosewood n'est pas la ville la plus tranquille qui puisse exister et je ne suis pas non plus la personne la plus discrète qui existe Em'... disons que j'assure juste mes arrières, c'est tout » répondit rapidement Alison d'un air nonchalant._

_« Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu assurer tes arrières ? Est-ce que... est-ce que quelqu'un est après toi ? » s'affola Emily en se redressant, le corps tendu. Le rire cristallin d'Alison la calma un peu, cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de scruter les alentours d'un air vigilant. _

_« Relax Em', tout va bien. Il n'y a que toi et moi.. » lui assura doucement Alison en lui prenant doucement le menton pour que la brune la regarde dans les yeux « Tu n'as pas a avoir peur... Et saches que tant que je saurais que tu es en sécurité, tout ira bien pour moi, Ok ? » murmura la blonde d'un air fragile. _

_Emily la dévisagea avec incrédulité, se demandant si elle n'était pas entrain de rêver. Pourquoi Alison la regardait-elle ainsi ? Comme... comme quelqu'un qui était amoureux ? Pourquoi lui disait-t-elle cela ? _

_Cela lui faisait toujours un choc lorsque Alison cessait d'être la continuelle garce qui se fout de tout à part d'elle-même pour redevenir la vrai Alison DiLaurentis, celle dont Emily était tombée amoureuse. _

_« Je... je ne comprends pas Ali'... » bégaya confusément la jeune fille, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains liées qui reposaient sagement sur la cuisse de la blonde « Je pensais que... le baiser... enfin ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi... » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. _

_Alison serra la mâchoire à cela et soupira en détournant le regard. _

_« Tu n'es pas un jeu pour moi Emily et tu le n'as jamais été comme tu ne le seras jamais. Je... je ne peux pas te permettre de me... » Alison s'interrompit un instant, les sourcils froncés et le corps raide « Je ne suis qu'une garce Em', j- »_

_« C'est faux ! » s'écria soudain Emily en se levant d'un bond, l'air farouche et déterminé. Elle se posta devant Alison qui la regardait avec une mine surprise et penaude. _

_« Tu n'est pas qu'une garce Alison, tu es tellement plus que cela ! Seulement tu te caches derrière ces masques plus méchants les uns que les autres pour que les gens autour de toi ne puisse pas voir réellement qui tu es et te blesser. Je... Ali'... » gémit de frustration la brune en serrant ses poings « Tu ne dois pas avoir peur que les gens voient la réelle et merveilleuse personne que tu es, s'il te plaît Al'... » la supplia Emily en voyant la blonde secouait plusieurs fois la tête, d'un air désemparé mais déterminé. _

_« Je ne peux pas... » souffla Alison en se levant à son tour avant de s'approcher de Emily qui la regardait d'un air suppliant « Parce que c'est ce que je suis réellement Emily, une garce qui prend plaisir à se moquer et à manipuler les gens qui sont autour d'elle, seulement tu... tu es la... et... » Alison serra les dents en tentant de retenir ses larmes et haussa les épaules en regardant autour d'elle d'un air désemparé, comme si elle espérait que quelqu'un aiderait à la sortir de cette affaire « La garce se révèle être plus... sensible et faible que ce qu'elle avait prévu et pensée. Tu es ma faiblesse Em'. J-je... Lorsque nous nous sommes embrassées, j'espérais faire évacuer ce besoin constant que je ressens d'être auprès de toi, de te toucher, de t'embrasser mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses... Si la garce révèle à ses ennemis quelle est sa faiblesse, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? » murmura Alison, d'un air amer. _

_A ce stade de la conversation, Emily avait les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, croyant de plus en plus qu'elle était en train de faire un rêve. Un rêve qui semblait pourtant trop réelle pour l'être... Emily fronça des sourcils à cette constatation et observa Alison qui semblait être entrain de se battre contre son attitude de garce dont les principes étaient de rendre faible et moins que rien les gens qui l'entouraient et de les manipuler à sa guise sans jamais réellement dire le vrai du faux. _

_La Latina sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, elle ne voulait pas que sa Alison disparaisse maintenant, elle voulait encore lui parler. _

_Sans une seconde pensée, elle fit deux grands pas en avant et posa sa main sur la joue d'Alison qui sursauta de surprise avant de la regarder d'un air ébahi et confus. Emily avala difficilement sa salive et jeta un regard désireux aux lèvres pulpeuses et roses de Alison avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille inspira une profonde respiration. _

_« Je... je comprends... » murmura-t-elle en hocha doucement de la tête avec un doux sourire tandis que la blonde la fixait d'un air hésitant « Si tu laisses aux autres voir réellement qui tu es tout en continuant de jouer avec eux et leurs... nerfs, ils finiront par trouver tes faiblesses et- »_

_« Je n'ai qu'une faiblesse et c'est toi Em' » la coupa brusquement Alison, les sourcils froncés la faisant grimacer. _

_« Très bien. S'ils finissent pas savoir que je suis ta faiblesse, ils te détruiront pour les avoir manipuler et humilier... Donc, je présume qu'il n'y aura jamais de nous... » comprit Emily d'une voix brisée. _

_« Le lion et l'agneau ne sont jamais sortis ensemble... » renchérit doucement Alison. _

_« Je ne protesterais pas contre ta décision Ali' mais... je veux... je veux qu'il y est une preuve de nous deux. Je veux penser que cela aurait pu marcher dans une autre situation, dans une autre ville et période. Je veux de l'espoir » murmura Emily en rapprochant son visage de celui de Alison. _

_« Ça te fera encore plus mal » l'avertit cette dernière, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure sous le regard intense de l'autre jeune fille. _

_« Peut-être, mais au moins, je suis sure que j'aurais été la seule à détenir cette espoir que ces garçons n'auront jamais avec toi, que je serais la seule à savoir qui tu es réellement » rétorqua avec détermination Emily avant de baisser la tête « Viens » dit-elle après un long moment de silence, en tirant sur la main d'Alison qui, surprise, se laissa traîner près de la grande pierre. _

_Emily attrapa son sac et fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur avant de sortir de celui-ci un stylo rouge d'un air victorieux. Puis elle se tourna vers Alison qui la regardait d'un air sans comprendre et eut un léger sourire. _

_« Il faut bien que ta faiblesse ait un endroit ou elle peut s'épanouir et réclamer qui elle est, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Emily tout en marquant rapidement quelque chose sur la grande pierre. Alison fronça des sourcils, et alla rejoindre Emily en sentant sa curiosité la piquer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant EF+AD inscrit sur un coin de la pierre, dans un cœur. _

_« Oh... » souffla doucement la blonde, d'un air ébahi. Emily gloussa doucement à coté d'elle et rougit furieusement lorsque Alison se tourna brusquement vers elle. _

_« Il y a déjà eu un nous alors... » murmura la blonde, les yeux brillants de larmes. _

_« Oui Ali' » affirma d'un air confiant Emily « Emily et Alison se sont aimées ici... ». _

Emily essuya rapidement d'un revers de main les larmes traîtresses qui étaient tombaient de ses yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de regarder autour d'elle. Elle jeta un regard noir à l'arbre qui se tenait devant elle puis baissa le regard sur ses mains tremblantes. La jeune fille se mit ensuite à caresser d'un air tendre le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet et qu'Alison avait confectionnée pour elle et retint de justesse un sanglot lorsque la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à l'oublier, à oublier les sentiments réels et amoureux qu'elle avait pour Alison DiLaurentis. Et le fait de savoir qu'Alison était en vie, n'avait fait que raviver cette flamme d'amour impossible mais pourtant si présente qu'elle avait tentait à maintes reprises d'éteindre.

Emily ferma les yeux, les dents serrées en appréhendant ce qu'elle venait de penser. Si Alison revenait en ville, et plus exactement dans leur vies, la jeune fille craignait que l'amour qu'elle détestait et chérissait tant pour son authenticité et à sa force à tout épreuve pour Alison n'éclipse la relation qu'elle entretenait en ce moment avec Paige. Elle craignait de redevenir la fragile, timide et muette Emily qui avait été désarmée par les charmes d'Alison DiLaurentis.

Emily ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et décrocha lentement le bracelet de son poignet. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre une telle faiblesse à présent. Elle était peut-être la faiblesse d'Alison mais Alison sera toujours la sienne. La jeune fille devait à présent se séparer de sa faiblesse, aussi douloureux qu'était ce sacrifice, elle devait laisser sa faiblesse ici, avec celle d'Alison.

Elle devait une fois pour toute, laisser leur histoire d'amour inexistant et pourtant si prometteuse résider ici et s'épanouir loin des drames de Rosewood. Emily se leva lentement, appréhendant avec une souffrance et une tristesse la chose qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle et soupira doucement.

Alison ne viendrait pas ou sûrement ce mot venait-il de A.

Peu importe s'il ou elle, eu trouver l'endroit ou Alison cachait sa faiblesse, Emily était forte à présent pour assumer les conséquences d'être la faiblesse d'Alison mais pas pour assumer la sienne, de faiblesse. Elle regarda le bracelet entre ses mains et le posa doucement sur la grosse pierre, la mâchoire serré.

« Il y aura toujours un nous Ali'... » murmura-t-elle avec tendresse et amour, en caressant une dernière fois du regard le lieu dans lequel leur histoire d'amour inexistant aux yeux de tous s'épanouirait ici, à jamais, avant de faire demi-tour, sa faiblesse en moins.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh bien j'espère que ce one-shot vous à plût et pas trop déprimez ^^ <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à faire des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que la fic que j'ai écrite n'ai pas _que_ faite de fautes d'orthographes... Et puis, bien sur, les avis constructifs sont toujours les bienvenus comme les encouragements... Enfin bref ,vous pouvez vous lâcher sur les reviews, c'est gratuit et ça me fais plaisir ! :) **

**Désolé, je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est vraiment mon tout premier essai sur PLL... :/**

**A la prochaine...**


End file.
